The Kratrix
by The Wolf King
Summary: Crossover with the Matrix. Jerry and Elaine go missing, and Kramer searching tirelessly for where the two could be. Little does he know he'll find more than just his two missing friends...
1. The Search

Hey, what's up people? It's Fenrir back with a new story. This idea came just came to me somewhat randomly a few days ago. I'm also basing a Halloween costume on this story. Pretty cool, huh? Anyways, here's the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Seinfeld. I do not own the Matrix. I do, however, own the Kratrix.

**The Search **

It had been one year. One year since Jerry and Elaine disappeared without a trace. Neither of their apartments yielded any clues as to where they went, if it was a case of kidnapping, or anything else. Nobody could give any information as to their whereabouts the day of their disappearance either. A countrywide search had been started to find the two, but after a while the search parties lost hope and Jerry and Elaine were presumed dead. Everyone gave up on the search, save one man. Cosmo Kramer.

Kramer toiled for days on end searching the Internet for leads about where his two friends could possibly be. He came across several stories where Jerry or Elaine were rumored to have been spotted. Each time was in a different part of the country. Though something struck Kramer as odd. In every description he read it said that whichever of the two was spotted, they were always wearing long black leather jackets and always seemed to vanish, as if into thin air, always near an area that contained a payphone. Something didn't seem right, but Kramer couldn't quite place what…

It was late afternoon and Kramer was searching tirelessly for any new stories of sightings of Jerry or Elaine. After several minutes of searching, he found nothing and reclined back in his chair. He had hardly left his apartment over the course of the past year and as a result, his skin became pale to the point where it was almost white, and his hair was even more unkempt than usual. He seemed somewhat thinner as well. But he didn't care. All he cared about was finding Jerry and Elaine.

Kramer rubbed his chin as he stared at the computer screen, lost in thought.

_Everywhere these two are spotted, they always disappear near a payphone, _he thought to himself _That can't possibly be coincidence…_

Kramer continued to think for a while, not aware of anything else. That is until a knock on his door caused him to stumble out of his reverie, as well as his chair. Kramer picked himself up and called "Come in."

The door opened and George walked in. Unlike Kramer, his appearance had not changed at all over the last year, and was still as bald and portly as ever.

"Good God, Kramer, are you still looking for Jerry and Elaine?" he asked.

"Well, who else is going to?" retorted Kramer.

"They're probably dead, so what use is it?"

"Hey, they've been spotted all over the country."

"Those were probably just people who looked like them."

"Wearing the same thing and disappearing in similar areas every time?"

"I'll admit that's weird. But you really need to take a break every now and then if you're so determined. You look terrible."

"I do not." Kramer walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and stumbled back in surprise. He walked back into the living room.

"Okay, so I don't exactly look my best at the moment." said Kramer. George only shook his head.

"Look, I'm going down to the coffee shop for a bit. You wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'm gonna search some more."

George shook his head again. "Whatever. I'll at least bring you back a sandwich or something." And with that he left.

Kramer sat down in his chair and lost himself in thought once more.

George entered the coffee shop and made his way over to his usual table. He sat down and looked sadly at the empty seats. With Jerry and Elaine missing and Kramer holed up trying to find them, he felt a sense of loneliness. He sighed as he waited for the waitress.

At that moment, a figure clad in a long black leather coat and sunglasses entered and spotted George. He walked over and sat down. George recognized the man immediately and felt his jaw drop. The man smiled pleasantly at George.

"Afternoon, Georgie-boy." he said.

George didn't respond, but continued to stare open-mouthed at the person across from him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's the first chapter. I know it doesn't seem like the Matrix right now, but it'll progress into that. I plan to try to have this span the whole trilogy, with a few twists of course. Please review on your way out.


	2. The Call

Hey guys. Sorry about the delay. I've had a severe case of writer's block over the past few months. Plus I've been unable to find any inspiration. But I've got some new fics up my sleeve. But I don't know when they'll be out. In the meantime, you'll have to make do with this. :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Seinfeld, The Matrix, Nokia or FedEx.

**The Call**

3 months had passed. Kramer was still fruitlessly searching for the whereabouts of Jerry and Elaine. But now he a new task on his hands: Finding George. The last time he saw George, George was going to the coffee shop. A week after this, Kramer had received a phone call:

flashback

"_Cosmo, it's Mrs. Costanza. Have you seen George?_"

"About a week ago, yeah."

"_Well he hasn't come home yet and I'm worried sick._"

A feeling of uneasiness came over Kramer. "I'll let you know if I hear from him."

Kramer then heard Frank yell "_Kramer, I hope you find him, 'cause when you do, I'm gonna kill him!_"

"_Don't get yourself worked up, Frank! Be sure to call us as soon as you hear anything, Cosmo."_

"I will. I'll start looking."

end flashback

A headline had appeared in the papers a few days after the phone call announcing that George had gone missing. Kramer believed there was some connection to the disappearances and began to search more feverishly, hardly ever his apartment, becoming thinner and paler all the while, but yielding no useful information.

It was 9:00 AM. Kramer was asleep at his computer desk, having been up all night continuing his frantic search. He lay slumped forward on the desk with his head laid on his folded arms, mouth open slightly. The computer was still on and the screen suddenly turned black and neon-green words began to appear on the screen as though an invisible hand was typing them:

_Wake up, Kramer. _

Kramer's eyes fluttered open. He raised his head and looked at the screen. He jumped so much that he almost fell out the chair. He looked at the screen for a moment then began to hit the escape key. The words vanished and were replaced by new words that seemed to be typing themselves onto the screen:

_The Matrix has you…_

Intrigued, Kramer leaned forward and stared expectantly at the screen. He then gestured at the screen as though asking it to tell him more. New words replaced these:

_Knock, knock, Kramer. _

About a second after these words appeared, there was a knock at the door. Kramer jumped again and, this time, fell out of his chair. He picked himself up somewhat shakily and walked over to door and opened it. A young man in a brown uniform holding a large FedEx envelope was standing in front of him.

"Mr. Kramer?" he inquired politely.

"Yeah, that's me." said Kramer.

"Sign here, please."

He handed Kramer a clipboard, which Kramer signed, and then handed him the envelope.

"Thanks." said Kramer.

"Have a nice day." said the young man before heading back up the hallway. Kramer watched him go then closed the apartment door. He walked over to the computer: the screen was innocently blank. He then opened the package, reached inside and pulled out a black Nokia cell phone. About a second after he pulled it out, it rang. Kramer jumped again.

_All this time alone is making me jittery… _he thought to himself.

He pressed a button on the side and the mouthpiece slid down. He held the phone up to his ear.

"Cosmo…" he said warily.

"Hello, Kramer." said a familiar voice on the other line.

Kramer's jaw dropped. "J-Jerry?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about leaving you guys hanging here, but that's all I got right now. Please review.


	3. The Attempted Esacpe

Screw the Author's Notes; I'm just going right to the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Seinfeld or the Matrix, yadda yadda yadda.

**The (Attempted) Escape**

"Yes, Kramer, it's me." said Jerry.

"It's been more than a year!" yelled Kramer excitedly "How've ya been, buddy? Do you know what happened to George and Elaine?"

"Relax, Kramer. I'll explain everything. Just meet me at the coffee shop."

"Just like old times, huh buddy?"

"Yep. But there's a bit of a problem."

"A problem?"

"Yes, a problem. You won't be able to leave the apartment through the front door."

"Why not?"

"I don't have time to explain. Just do everything I say, exactly as I say it, and there should be no trouble."

"Wait, wait, whaddaya mean 'trouble'?"

"Just do what I say Kramer."

"Okay, okay."

"First, go across the hall to my old apartment. The door should be open."

Kramer walked out of his own apartment, went across the hall and opened the door to Jerry's old apartment. The door was open just as Jerry said. Kramer was worried that his new neighbor might freak out and call the police, (he never really liked Kramer) but the room was mercifully devoid of any human activity.

"I'm in." said Kramer.

"Good. Now go over to the window." replied Jerry.

Kramer obeyed.

"Now open it and climb down the fire escape."

Kramer opened the window and had just stuck one leg out the window when he heard footsteps coming towards the apartment. Kramer swung his other leg onto the ladder just as three figures entered the room. Kramer recognized the one in front immediately: it was Newman. The three were wearing black suits, sunglasses, and silver-grey earpieces on their left ears. They looked like Secret Service agents.

"I'm afraid the only way you're leaving this building is with us, Kramer." said Newman.

Kramer said nothing, but scrambled down the fire escape as fast as he possibly could. When he got to the street, he began sprinting in the direction of the coffee shop and held the phone up to his ear.

"What the hell's goin' on, Jerry!" he yelled.

Before Jerry could respond, Kramer felt something heavy slam into him from behind and was knocked off his feet. The phone flew from his hand and clattered up the sidewalk. It took Kramer a second to realize that he'd been tackled. The attacker pulled him roughly to his feet and Kramer looked at him: it was one of the men who were with Newman. He dragged Kramer over to the front of the apartment were Newman and the other black-suited man waited next to a black car.

As Kramer and his captor approached, the second anonymous man climbed into the driver's seat while Newman got into the front side passenger seat. Kramer struggled to get away as the man holding him opened one of the back seat doors, but couldn't get away.

_This guy's got a helluva grip _he thought.

The man holding Kramer forced him into the back seat of the car and climbed in after him and closed the door. Kramer looked at Newman.

"Aren't you a mailman?" he asked.

Newman merely smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm guessing you guys know what's going to happen next. Please review and stay tuned for Chapter 4!


End file.
